


Sueños que no son sueños

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Fringe
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Olivia sueña con ese hombre sin nombre, no puede imaginar lo que significa en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños que no son sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del 4x03

No se atrevía a contárselo a nadie.

Era una locura, una que iba más allá de la anormalidad a la que estaba acostumbrada; no se trataba de sujetos ajenos esta vez, era ella quien empezaba a perder la razón y a verse invadida por sueños tan vívidos que solo podrían ser originados por la realidad, pero esa misma certeza confirmaba su locura.

Fantasías al dormir con un hombre al que jamás había visto, uno que según todas las agencias gubernamentales ni siquiera existía, superaba por mucho todos los acontecimientos en lo que se había visto envuelta personalmente desde que se integró a la División Fringe.

Ahora era ella el fenómeno al que todos mirarían si se atrevía a hablar, por eso procuraba exorcizar demonios haciendo bocetos a escondidas, buscando información, y recordando, una y otra vez, que los sueños no eran más que eso, sueños, aún cuando la razón la atormentara diciéndole que algo no encajaba.

Se sentía expuesta, observada, se preguntaba si ese vacío que sentía desde hacía unos meses estaría relacionado con lo que le ocurría, y si bien su primer impulso fue ir con Walter, no se sentía lo bastante capaz para poder siquiera empezar una explicación.

¿Qué decir? ¿Que un hombre la perseguía en sueños? Y aún peor, ¿que por alguna extraña razón eso le ayudaba a sentirse bien? Porque eso era lo que ocurría, y negarlo solo añadiría una cuota más al absurdo.

Cuando soñaba con él, cada que lo oía pronunciar su nombre, sentía una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo, como si el entumecimiento que la envolviera desde la pérdida de John simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

Y al despertar, sudando y con el corazón desbocado, se había descubierto llorando más de una vez; pero no con la sensación de alivio que hubiera podido esperar, sino con una de desesperación por algo que la abandonaba, por alguien que la dejaba sola una vez más.

No, no importaba cuánto lo pensara, nunca encontraría un sentido en ello.

Tal vez por eso le hizo esa oferta a Lincoln, no hubo ningún desinterés y preocupación en ello; lo que deseaba era asegurarse de que cuando no pudiera controlarlo más y toda esa locura la dominara, pudiera contar con alguien que hiciera un esfuerzo por comprenderla.

Pero entonces, cuando encontró a Walter en su laboratorio, a punto de practicarse una lobotomía o lo que fuera, un velo cayó de sus ojos y pudo ver al fin con claridad.

Esos sueños no eran síntomas de demencia, eran un grito de auxilio, alguien la estaba llamando, los buscaba a ambos, y debía de ser una persona muy importante para ella aún cuando no lo recordara, porque solo eso explicaba el alivio que sintió al comprenderlo, así como la decisión que la envolvió al prometerle a Walter que lo encontrarían a cualquier costo.

Algo le dijo que si en sus fantasías ese hombre conseguía ocupar el vacío enorme que a veces amenazaba con ahogarla, su presencia en la realidad le daría un sentido a su vida para el que tal vez no estuviera preparada, pero que anhelaba con desesperación.


End file.
